Chocolates
by BalthierFlare
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Edward comes to Bella's house with chocolates. But he takes all the fun out of eating them, according to Bella. Fluff. Oneshot. EdwardxBella. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's plot, it's characters, anything.**

**--**

It was Valentine's Day.

Don't get me wrong, it's a sappy holiday, but I was excited. I was anxious to see Edward. I wanted to see his pale skin, his wonderfully messy bronze hair and his beautiful topaz eyes.

Charlie wouldn't be home for awhile, and I sat in the kitchen waiting for a knock on the door. I had just taken a shower, after I got home from school. I had hurried through blow drying my hair, freshly scented with strawberry, only to throw on some jeans and a button up shirt my mom had sent from Florida. It wasn't ugly or anything, in fact, I kind of liked it. It was a pale yellow with thin, light blue stripes, a collar and sleeves I could easily roll up.

And there it was. The knock I had been waiting for. My heart fluttered for a moment as I stood, and then thumped wildly as I peaked out of the front door window to see a silver Volvo and a Edward peeking inside.

I smiled, and opened the door. He stood with a heart shaped box.

"Edward! I told you not to get me anything!" I cried out. It didn't make much sense for me to give him chocolates since he didn't eat anything...I was contemplating buying roses but they weren't very practical. So I decided on some CDs in hopes he may possibly not own them. This possibility was below minimal.

He smiled his crooked smile, and my heart jumped. He laughed, because I knew he could hear it. I stepped out of the way so he could come in.

"You really don't want this?" He asked, sitting in Charlie's chair. He was lounging but he still managed to look absolutely ethereal.

I shut the door to the normal Forks weather of rain. A slight patter of the drops was all that was heard for a moment, in my case at least. I'm sure Edward could hear my heart going crazy.

I liked chocolates and all, but I told him not to get me anything!

"I told you I didn't want a present." I stated stubbornly.

He smiled, "But it has all kinds of flavors!" He pointed to the box labeled, 'Whitman's Sampler.' Those were my favorite kind of chocolates.

I sighed. He laughed, "Come on, why don't you have some?"

"Won't it be weird if I eat a whole bunch of chocolate in front of you?" I asked.

He glanced outside, "It's not like I'll try to steal any from you."

I nodded but said, "I know, but I'll just be stuffing my face while you sit."

His white teeth flashed again, "I'll be fine."

My heart scrambled to beat again, and I walked to the table, and took my seat. He watched me, and scooted the box toward me. I sighed, defeated, and opened the heart shaped box.

"Oh! Before I forget..." I mumbled, jumped up and ran to my room. I grabbed the CDs, wrapped in silver paper, and handed them to Edward.

He almost looked confused, "What's this?"

"Your present," I answered without looking up.

He was now fully confused, "Why did you get me a present?"

I looked at him, "Don't couples normally exchange gifts on holidays like these?"

He held the gift in one hand, while the other stroked his chin as if he were in thought, "Hm...whatever you say, Bella Swan." He smiled again and asked, "May I open it?"

I nodded but said, "No, it must stay wrapped forever."

For a moment he took it seriously and set it back on the table, and then realized the sarcasm that embodied my reply and peeled off the tape that shut it. He gently lifted the paper off of the CDs. He smirked when he realized what they were, "Beethoven...and Strauss."

He smiled, "Thank you." He stroked my cheek with his cold hand. My heart fumbled nervously in my chest. He laughed, and put his hands back on the table.

I looked at him, "You already own them, don't you?"

His crooked smile appeared again, "Of course."

I kicked the table leg in closest reach, "I knew it!"

He laughed again, "If you knew it, why'd you buy it?"

I grumbled not very nice replies in my head, aware he couldn't hear them. I'm sure my face showed it, though.

He put his cold hand on top of mine that rested on the heart shaped box, "As long as it is from you, I will cherish it. I would gladly throw away the CDs I already own to replace it with these."

His icy cold touch made me blush, my face filling with pink, "You shouldn't do that..."

He drew his hand away again and said, "Now have some chocolate."

Taking off the lid was surprisingly easy for being a klutz and having Edward watch me. Inside were small brown chocolates, of all shades, shapes and sizes. I always thought it was fun to try each chocolate to find out all the flavors of them.

He eyed me as I took a small dark brown square, mumbling, "I wonder what this one will taste like..."

Edward glanced at it, and took a breath, "That is dark chocolate with strawberry filling."

I bit into it, sure enough it was a dark chocolate with creamy strawberry filling. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"The fun in these huge boxes of chocolates is finding out what each chocolate tastes like!" I shouted, not angrily, just a bit frustrated.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet." He smirked.

I grumbled something about stupid enhanced senses or something, and he folded his arms and glared at me for a short while. I grabbed a rectangular shaped chocolate and shoved it into my mouth. Before the taste was evident he whispered audibly, "Chocolate with orange filling."

And, of course, Edward was right. This just made me a little more frustrated. I'm sure it was evident in my face. But it clearly was portrayed when I glared at him. He laughed and shrugged.

Sighing, I thought to myself. Although I go through a lot with Edward, a lot of emotions, a lot of experiences...I know one thing is true: I'll never feel alone.

--

**A/N: Hehe. Edward and Bella are such a good pairing. Their mini-fights are hilarious. It reminds me a lot of Howl and Sophie. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. It's my first Twilight fic...(and probably last...)**


End file.
